A half of a whole
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: Five years after the battle between humans and dragons they finally leave in peace and harmony. During this wonderful event two heirs are born. But both the heirs are born with different powers and another battle will brake out but this time between the heirs. As they fight they will discover the fullness of their powers and make a sacrifice no one saw coming.
1. Prologue

A half of a whole

Prologue

* * *

 **Author's note: This story is the sequel of A special Bond. If you didn't read that one you should or you'll be pretty confused. Now on with the story and please leave a review to tell me how to improve.**

* * *

It's been five years since the dragons and us have lived together in harmony.

Okay, some of the dragons and us are still wary or anger with one another but the majority of us are civil and some even became friends. Some people thought that with this change would bring a bright future,no more troubles.

I know cause I was one of those people. But no matter how good the change there will always be troubles-or in this case a villain and what we didn't know is that this villain would come from within.


	2. What a beautiful day

Chapter 1

Zara,Sapphire,Killer and Maul were flying in the bright,blue cloudless sky,savoring the wind that blew in their faces.

Maul let a loud whoop that echoed across the sky and Zara smiled. She looked at her stomach,which had grown bigger with her child in it. "Ah what a beautiful day it is,isn't it Sapphire?" Zara asked. Sapphire nodded.

They continued to fly like this for some time before Killer said,"Sapphire I think we should go now and check on our egg." "You're right,Zara we need to go now."Sapphire said. "Ok land right...there." Zara said,pointing at a spot clear of trees. Sapphire closed her wings closer to her and dived down. Killer and Maul followed them. They landed and Zara and Maul got off their dragons. "I'm sorry that we can't fly as much as we use to Zara."Sapphire apologized.

"It's fine Sapphire,besides family comes before fun."Zara said. Sapphire smiled and nuzzled Zara softly. "Well see you two soon and keep us updated on the baby."she said. "We will and you keep us updated on yours."Maul said. Killer nodded then turned to Sapphire.

"Let's go." They unfurled their wings and flew off back to their home. Zara watched them go until they were little dots in the sky. Suddenly a flash of pain flared in her stomach and she hissed. "Zara you ok?"Maul asked,worriedly. "I'm fine Maul it's just the baby."Zara assured him.

Maul's face lightened up but worry was still in his eyes. "Maybe we should go to the castle now."he said. "Ok yeah let's go."Zara said. Maul put one arm around her waist for support and they walked to the castle.


	3. The brith of the dragon heir

Chapter 2

Sapphire and Killer were able to make it to their home by noon.

They flew to the very top of the mountain where the cave they lived in was. They flew closer towards the ledge that stretched out of the cave then opened their wings to their full wingspan,flapped them slowly then landed on the ledge,hind legs first then front legs.

Inside waiting for them was Dreadbane and Ruby. "Hello mother,father."Sapphire greeted. Killer lowered his head in a bow. "Hello Sapphire,Killer."they both greeted back. "Is the egg ok?"Sapphire asked. "Yes it is,nice and warm."Ruby said.

"Thank you for watching it for us."Sapphire said and nuzzled Ruby. "Oh it was nothing dear."Ruby said. "Besides,we don't our grandchild to be sick or anything."Dreadbane added. "May we see it?"Killer asked. "Of course you can,it's your child after all."Ruby chuckled.

Killer smiled sheepishly.

"It's in the back of the cave."Dreadbane said. They nodded and walked to the back of the cave. It was very dark but with their keen eyesight they were able to make out the loose rocks and cracks around them. Two minutes later they were at the back of the cave.

The egg was inside a nest that was made of rocks.

There was a big hole in the top,incase the baby hatched when nobody was with it,it could climb out. Fire,probably from when Ruby and Dreadbane were trying to keep it warm,was still crackling but barely. Sapphire and Killer walked closer to the nest and looked inside the hole.

Suddenly the egg moved,a slight twitch. "Killer did you see that?"Sapphire asked him. Killer nodded. "Quick get Ruby and Dreadbane!"Sapphire said. Killer ran back down the cave. Sapphire looked at the egg and,sure enough,was able to see a small crack in it.

"Come on little one. You can do it!"Sapphire encouraged it. Claws scraped against rock. She looked back and saw Killer,Dreadbane and Ruby coming towards her. "Is it time?"Dreadbane asked. Sapphire and Killer nodded. They all sat around the nest waiting for the egg to hatch. The egg moved again,this time it moved around a lot more and the crack grew longer. "Come on you can do it!"Ruby said in a hushed voice.

The egg moved faster and faster until a small hole appeared in the egg. The hole got bigger and bigger until the egg broke completely revealing a dragon. "Oh my stars."Ruby said. The dragon was a male and very small,reaching only up to their knees.

It had bright emerald green eyes,tiny wings and silver scales,making it look like it just came out of a treasure chest. It sniffed at the rocks around it then looked up at Sapphire,Killer,Ruby and Dreadbane. Sapphire put her head inside the nest.

The baby dragon looked at Sapphire for a long moment then gave her a big,wet lick on her nose. The side of Sapphire's mouth twitched up. She put her snout underneath his belly. He flinched but move off Sapphire's snout. He dug his tiny claws into the side of her snout. She lift him out the nest and set him between her and Killer. Killer immediately went to their son and nuzzled him roughly,but not too roughly. The baby dragon squeaked in protest and tried to move away but couldn't and Killer didn't stop.

"Sapphire,you have a handsome son."Dreadbane said,proudly. "Thanks dad,and I know."Sapphire replied.

"Yes you do honey,but what is that on his forehead?"Ruby said. Sapphire turned her attention to her son's forehead and saw the image of a half black wing. What in the name of fire is that Sapphire thought. The only images that could appear on a dragon's forehead was the image of a flame,to show that that certain dragon was marked the age of becoming and the image of a dragon laying on the ground,to show that that dragon either passed or is dying.

But her son had neither of those images. "Hmmm….I don't know what that is."Sapphire said honestly. "Maybe we should talk to Zara and Maul about it tomorrow?"Killer suggested. "Agreed,"Sapphire said. "But now we have to choose a name for him."

Killer became quiet,his claws tapping on the stone. "How about...Sombra?"Killer said. "Sombra...is good."Sapphire said. Sombra,finally,got away from his father and walked over to his mother. He laid down in the space between Sapphire's front legs and closed his eyes. Killer laid down beside Sapphire and put one wing over her.

"My son,Sombra."he whispered,pridefully. Sapphire looked down at Sombra who had fallen asleep,his breath falling into a slow rhythm. She lowered her head to his ear and said softly,

"Welcome my son."


End file.
